Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge
by Red Velvet is love
Summary: "NO!" I shout, watching in horror as the wall crashes down onto Cat and Tori, crushing them underneath. H.A and Northridge have never liked one another. H.A always shows Northridge how untalented they are, and they've had it. Old 'friends' Haley and Tara formed a crew of pupils to sabotage H.A's latest plays, but what lengths are they willing to go to, to get their revenge?
1. A New Threat

Northridge vs. Hollywood Arts, Northridge's Revenge

Chapter One: A New Threat

TORI'S POV

I walk alongside Cat, holding two cups of coffee. Cat sticks to Wahoo Punch, since she's hyperactive enough. Of course the sugar is bad enough, but seeing her drink coffee once was bad enough. Cat got addicted very easily, and wouldn't stop for AGES. She talked non-stop for hours, jumping up and down, asking for more coffee as she jumped on couches, tables, chairs and desks. Jade wanted to give her more, but we persuaded her not to.

Just saying, that was the most tiring six weeks of my life.

I look around for the gang. Our friends. There's six of us, and we've been through a lot together. Cat's the happy, peppy one. Beck's the calm, focused one, like our leader. Jade's the Goth, bullying type. Robbie's the comedy nerd, since we can't decide which one he's more of. Andre's the musician. Me, I dunno. I'm the 'cheekbones' or 'Ideas Girl' or something. I keep us sane, I come up with the plans, I get us out of bad situations.

The Leader, The Goth, The Comedy Nerd, The Pep, The Musician, the Ideas.

Pretty cool group of people.

I see sophomores scream and sprint past us. We found Jade. "Jadey!" Cat squeals. Jade turns around, scissors in her hand. "Don't call me that when people are around!" she hisses, but she really has a soft spot for Cat. "Got you coffee." I say, handing her the cup. "Two Sugars?" I nod. "Two Sugars." Jade and I never used to get along, but now we're kinda friends. She'll even call me a friend, which is a pretty big thing for her. I'm not really sure though, since she can get really angry really quickly, and when she's mad, she doesn't see reason, and forgets about who she's yelling at.

Once, she got into a screaming match with Cat, and poor little Cat was terrified. She fainted. Jade felt horrible, Cat didn't speak to her for 2 weeks.

"Thanks, Tori." Jade sips, savouring the taste. "Why did those kids run away from you?" Cat asks, sipping her punch. "They're annoying." She shrugs. "Good thing you got me coffee, I could've chased them and stabbed them with my scissors." Cat and I shiver at the thought. "What's up?" Robbie asks, turning around the corner. "Hey Robbie!" Cat smiles sweetly. "Hiya, Cat." He smiles back. "Have you guys heard about Northridge?" Rex asks out of nowhere. "What about it?" I sigh. Rex and his Northridge girls.

Just so you know, Rex is Robbie's puppet, but don't call him that. He gets offended because a 'puppet' is 'an offensive term'.

"They're stealing H.A's ideas!" Rex says loudly. "WHAT?" Jade, Cat, and I demand. "They're putting on all of our plays we performed last year in the exact same order, and I hear they're putting zombie make-up on the main girl's face, just like when Tori performed!" Robbie cries.

"And Sophia liked it, because no one else had done that, and she said it brought out the true message in her play." I recall. "One of my girls said they're telling her that we stole their idea!" Rex says. "We have to tell Sikowitz!" Jade declares. "And Helen!" Cat reminds us. We nod and make our way to Sikowitz's classroom, before running into Beck and Andre. "Did you guys hear-"

"Yes, Northridge is stealing H.A's ideas, now let's move!" Jade snaps, cutting her Ex-Boyfriend off. "What? How did you find out?" Beck demands. "Rex. How did you find out?" we start walking again, towards Sikowitz. "..Sinjin..."

"Sikowitz!" Jade snaps, rushing through the door. "Lovely to see you too, Jade." Sikowitz smiles, drinking from a coconut. "Northridge is stealing our ideas!" She shouts.

"Do you have proof?" he asks. "A few of them told me!" Robbie says, looking at Rex. "Rex took some of them out and they told us, probably since they didn't know we went to H.A." Sikowitz strokes his chin and thinks. "Well since you kids wouldn't lie about these things, and Northridge is….._Northridge_, I believe you." We all smile and have a chorus of positive comments.

"But," he says, breaking our happy mood. "Helen might not believe you without proof."

"Great!" Jade groans. "It's not ideal." Sikowitz agrees, sipping his coconut.

"But she likes you kids; she might give you a chance."

We run after Jade as she storms through the school in rage. "C'mon Jade, calm down." Beck sighs. "Shut up, I don't care about what you say anymore, we're NOT dating, so I DON'T have to listen to you!" she growls. Beck puts his hands up in surrender. "Jade you do have to calm down." I say, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stops and glares at me, dead in the eye. "THEY'RE STEALING OUR IDEAS!" she shouts in my face. "I know-"

"Don't tell me what you know, because unlike you, we've been here longer and we know what Northridge is like!" she screams. I automatically look at the floor, finding my boots interesting. "Leave Tori alone." Robbie says. Jade ignores him; looking satisfied she has won the argument. "That's what I thought." She spits. "Cool it, Jade!" André yells. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Would you just leave her alone for one second?" André asks. Cat grips onto me, lacing her arms around my waist as a friendly gesture. She hates yelling and fighting, and it's even worse it's a battle between our friends because of me. This is her way of comforting me/ standing up for me.

"Fine, stand up for her all you want, when we actually have a real problem to deal with!" Jade snarls. "Unlike all of you, I actually care about H.A, stay with Vega, I don't care!" she stomps off. Everyone looks at me with concern, not sure whether to go with her to Helen, or stay with me. I get out of Cat's tight grip. "It was just an argument." I say shakily. "We have them all the time."

"But you guys haven't had a single fight in four months." Robbie says. "It was just an argument." I repeat. "You guys can go." They look unsure, but leave.

BECK'S POV

"WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Jade yells, stomping straight into Helen's office. "Why?" Helen asks, sitting down. "Northridge is out to steal our ideas for our plays!" Jade shouts. "What would they gain from that?" Helen sighs. "Revenge? We don't know! They've always been jealous of us, and this is their way to get back at us!" we all take a step away from Jade. When she's this angry, she's dangerous. "Jade, please, I think you're overreacting-"

"I'M NOT!" Jade screams. "Robbie, tell her what you heard!" Robbie yelps and rushes to the desk, explaining.

TORI'S POV

I can't believe I left my Math textbook in Trina's car! God, it probably reeks of her cheap perfume. (She puts way too much on.) Now I had to leave in the middle of class to go and get it. I just _had_ to sleep in this morning, didn't I? "_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action_" I sing quietly to myself, walking through the parking lot. "_You're never gonna fade_-" someone clamps their hand over my mouth, dragging me backwards. I try to escape their grip, but they grab my arms, tying them together. Soon, I'm on the ground, looking up at Hayley Ferguson and Terra Ganz. "What do you-" Terra puts a gag in my mouth, and they grab my legs, dragging me away.

Ok, why am I out the back of Northridge? "Miss us, _Louise_?" Terra snaps. "Or Tori, I assume?" Hayley laughs. "You're not so tough now." She kicks me in the gut. "We know you heard about Northridge stealing your ideas, well we're tired of H.A wannabes stealing our spotlight, so tell all of your stupid friends to back off. We're getting what we deserve, _revenge_."

Terra leans down and looks me in the eyes. "Understand?" she slaps me in the face. I nod silently. "Good, now no one needs to know about this, clear?" I nod again as they untie me. "Scram." Hayley snaps, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. "Beat it, Louise! We'll be checking on you and your friends!" they know my real name, but the nickname's the least of my worries.

I get onto my feet and stumble away as fast as I can.

They're after H.A just like Robbie and Rex said.

They're after me and my friends.

They're spying on us.

And they know where to find us.

I have a horrible feeling.

We started it.

And I'm damn sure they intend on finishing it.

What lengths are they going to, to get their revenge?

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's basically kinda like the prologue. **

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? What did you like?**


	2. Stupid Lies, Fake Smiles, and Auditions

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and support! It's nice to see some new readers!**

**If you have time, also check out my other Victorious Story, plz!**

**Shout-Outs to amazing reviewers on my first chapter:**

**StrangelyBeautiful3 (Thanks for reading I love your stories)**

**MackenzieBATfan1 (Thanks for reading)**

**Glitter24-7 (And you, my bestie)**

**justheretoreadandreviewp (Especially you, faithful reviewer)**

**jazzy2297 (Especially you for always reviewing my other story)**

**Jayjay1304 (Thanks for reading)**

**noleb (Thanks for reading)**

**kAtExxx (Thanks for reading)**

Northridge vs. Hollywood Arts, Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Two: Stupid Lies, Fake Smiles, and Auditions

BECK'S POV

"Have you seen her?" André asks worriedly, sending Tori another 'where r u?' text. "No." I groan, checking my phone for the umpteenth time. We haven't seen or heard from Tori since this morning. It's now our second lunch period, and still no sign of her. "What if she's upset, man?" André asks, raking a hand through his braids. "I think Jade's really got to her this time."

"I dunno." I say truthfully. "I hope she's ok." I look at my phone again. "I'll go find Cat and Robbie to see if they've gotten any luck." Cat and Robbie have are searching, like us. André bites his lip, tapping on his phone. "I'll text her again." He says, even though he texted her literally 30 seconds ago. "Where's Jade?" I ask. "Probably stabbing something with scissors." André sighs. "Probably." I agree.

Suddenly André's phone beeps. He taps the screen furiously. "What?" he blurts. "Tori just sent me a text, saying she's gone home sick." He says, raising an eyebrow. My phone beeps, with the same message.

**From ToriVega**

**To: AndreH, GotBeck, HappyCat, RockRobster via The Slap**

**Not feeling too gud :( Might be going home to sleep **

**Cya 2morrow**

"We're visiting her after school." André says. "I'll go find Cat and Robbie, you go talk some sense into Jade."

"Why me?" I demand. "You guys dated, you loved each other! She listened to you! I'm sure you can get through to her!" I roll my eyes. "Fine, but she barely listens to anyone without stabbing them!" I yell after him as he walks away.

TORI'S POV

I don't know how long I've been sitting here for. Hours maybe. I stumbled away, but then Tara came back. She started kicking and punching me. She said if I fought back, she'd hurt my friends as well, so I just sat there, letting her hurt me.

I'm physically shaking from my encounter. I thought we'd never see them again. We've only seen them occasionally at Karaoke Dokie, and that was it. I stumbled away, hugging my jacket tighter around me. "Oi!" a voice calls. "Hollywood Arts, wannabe?" I look up to see a girl with long orange hair, and pink highlights. Eww, that does not suit her. She folds her arms, glaring at me. "Hayley and Tara told me all about you, little Miss Corrie Vega."

I glare back at her. "What do you want?" I sneer. She grips my neck, pushing me against the Northridge car park's wall. "You listen here," she hisses. "I heard you know about what we're doing." She's referring to them stealing our performances. "Well, you better not be telling nobody, or we'll know about."

She presses me harder against the wall.

I will not be a victim.

I kick her in the stomach, and she stumbles backwards. I push her onto the ground, sitting on top of her.

"How about _you_ listen here?" I smirk, feeling powerful. She spits in my face. EWW! I wipe it off, glaring at her. I slap her cheek as hard as I can. "We already know what you're doing and we will put a stop to it. You aren't going to hurt my friends or me, so back off. We don't want to fight, but stay away from Hollywood Arts, and tell all of your friends to stop taking what's ours!"

I get off of her. I pick my bag off of the floor. I start walking back to H.A.

I turn my head, giving her one last look.

"By the way, it's Tori Vega, and you're horrible with first impressions."

I grin, happy with myself, and continue my journey.

OW.

I just remembered how hurt I still am. Damn you Tara.

I rub my sore arms, wincing at the pain. Yep, she hurt me way worse than I thought she did.

It doesn't matter now, I'm back at Hollywood Arts.

"TORI!" Cat squeals, rushing to hug me. "OW!" I groan, pushing her away. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" she says, stepping away. "Where were you?" Robbie demands. "I got into a fight with a few _old friends_ of ours." I say, showing him my injuries. "Tori!" André demands, rushing over to us. "Where were you? We thought-"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" he says. "Who did this?" I wince as he brushes his fingers over my wounds.

"Old Friends, Hayley and Tara."

ANDRE'S POV

"And that's what happened." Tori finishes. "So it is true." I sigh. "Yeah, what should we do?"

"Well, we're not letting you get beat up again." Beck laughs, nudging me. "Course not, or we'll be having a _chat_ with them." I say, cracking my knuckles. "Thanks guys So, where's Jade?" she asks, looking sad. "I went and talked to her." Beck says. "You know what she's like when she's angry." We all nod.

Jade's scary, especially when she's mad.

"I provoked her." Tori says. "It's my fault-"

"It's not." Beck cuts her off. "Just let her cool off, ok? She's upset. You guys are friends now, and she probably feels bad."

"Jade? Feel bad for me?" Tori scoffs. "No way. We might be friends, or getting there, but I don't think Jade will be feeling guilty. Not for me, of all people."

"C'mon, Tor, we better get you and your bruised butt to the nurse." I joke, getting an amused look from the others and a laugh from Tori. "One time my brother's butt-" Cat begins, but we thankfully stop her from re-telling her story.

JADE'S POV

"_Jade? Feel bad for me? No way. We might be friends, or getting there, but I don't think Jade will feel guilty. Not for me, of all people."_

Her words keep ringing through my mind.

Of course I feel bad; she's my friend, dammit! I punch the wall I've been leaning against. I heard the whole conversation. I saw Tori, and she's hurt.

Those damn Northridge chicks are going to get it.

The bell rings, but I ignore it. I've got a bone to pick with a certain duo of crappy singers. I cut class all the time, and I hate Algebra, so one more lesson won't matter. I grab my keys out of my pocket and unlock my Mom's car, getting in and pulling on my seat belt. Don't judge, car crashes kill people, ok? I'm not getting killed when I'm on my way to go kill someone. Pun intended.

As I drive towards Northridge, I feel for my back-up pair of scissors. Yeah, still safely stored in my boot. Luckily for me, H.A and Northridge are a few minutes out of time sync, so their lunch break is still on right now. I park in the bus lane, not giving a damn, and storm towards Northridge's lunch area.

There they are.

Hayley and Tara, those freaks. They notice me, whisper some stuff to their friends, and head over. "What do you want, _wannabe_?" Hayley sneers. I scowl at them. "You hurt Tori." I snap. "And Hollywood Arts students stick up for one another. And she happens to be my _friend_." I grab out my scissors faster than it takes to blink. "So, listen now, and listen good."

"Why should we?" Tara hisses. "Shut up already." I seethe. "Stay away from Tori, and H.A. Or I'll return your favour of hurting Tori."

"We're not listening to scum like you."

"Well, obviously you should learn to listen to people, or you might regret it in the future." I say with venom. "We won't be having this chat again, or you will have to sleep with one eye open."

"Make us." Tara says. "Hollywood Arts will be nothing compared to us."

"We'll see about that." I hiss.

I walk away, confident as ever. They will sleep with one eye open.

I'll find out their weaknesses.

I do my research.

HAYLEY'S POV

"So what are we going to do?" Tara asks, looking around at our group of friends. "They have no right to be walking all over us like that." Jess snaps. "We need to get them back. After that, we'll take out the competition so they won't outshine us again." We all nod in agreement.

"Northridge isn't going to be shunned anymore." I say confidently. "We've got the skills, and all of their performances on file. We'll take them and make them even better. But like Jess said, we've got to take out to competition, and that means sabotage."

Tara grins, showing me a piece of paper.

"They've got auditions for a new play coming soon." She smirks. "That's where we'll start." She hands me the paper. "Good idea." I say, taking a look. "Some old fashioned Romeo and Juliet with a twist, hm?" I hand it back to her.

Gretta puts up a picture on the dart board.

"We'll defiantly be making an appearance." Janice leans over giving me a dart. "First things first, we need to take out our opponents one by one."

I aim at the dart board, pulling my arm back, and then throwing it.

It lands straight between the person's eyes.

I grin, satisfied, before sitting back down. The others girls laugh at the picture.

Public enemy Number One.

Tori Vega.

We're taking you and your friends down.

.

..

…

….

…..

**Hopefully will get as much reviews as before!**

**We had 8 last time! Can we try that again, maybe even more?**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you liked?**

**Any requests of the evil-ness of the Northridge girls revenge plan?**

**Any Northridge OC's you wanna throw in?**

**OC's for the Northridge gang welcomed!**


	3. Arguments, Apologies, and Janitor Closet

_~Previously~_

_Public enemy Number One._

_Tori Vega._

_We're taking you and your friends down._

Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Three: Arguments, Apologies, and Janitor Closets

(Wednesday, which is Two Days Later :D)

TORI'S POV

"Thanks for the ride, André." I smile as we get out of his car. "No prob, girl." He laughs. "It's what a best friend is for."

"So when I get my license, I have to give you free rides?" I ask.

"Well, if you ever get your license." He teases. I smack his shoulder. "Hey! I will get my license! Someday…"

He laughs, shaking his head as we go towards my locker. I stop in my tracks, and me bumps into me. "What's up, Tor?" he asks. "Jade's at my locker." I whisper. "So? Maybe she wants to apologize-"

"No! She might be putting a prank on me! You know what she's like!" I hiss.

"Calm down, do you need any of your books from your locker?" he asks, searching through his backpack. "Just a few text books." I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Ok, you can borrow some of mine, no prob."

"Thanks André." I smile. "It's cool, but why don't you want to talk to Jade?"

"Because last time I did, she bit my head off!" I exclaim.

"Ok, don't go biting me head off!" he says in surrender. I laugh, and we go over to Robbie's locker to chat about the homework.

~Victorious~

ROBBIE'S POV

"Hey guys." I say as everyone sits down at lunch. "Sikowitz made changes to the Romeo and Juliet play, again." Everyone groans. "What now?" Beck sighs. "He says Romeo and Juliet is too overused and he's writing a new play."

"What is it about?" Cat asks, taking a bite of her pizza. "I'm not sure; he said he'll tell us later."

"Oh, one time my brother found a unicorn, and he said he'd show me it later, and then it was him wearing an ice-cream cone on his head!" Cat giggles. "The ice-cream dripped all over his face!"

"That's… nice." Beck says. "Hey, have any of you seen Tori or Jade-"

He's cut off by Jade sitting down with her lunch. Everyone's silent as we pick at our lunches.

"So.."

"WHAT?" Jade snaps. "Did you talk to Tori?" André asks. "No, why?" she seethes. "Do you think my life revolves around 'Little Miss Perfect'? It seems your lives revolve around her!" she glares at all of us.

"It doesn't." Beck defends. "But you need to work on your jealousy issues!" Jade glares at him. "_What_ did you just say to _me_?" she hisses.

Beck rolls his eyes, so André steps in. "You've been out to get Tori since her first day here, so give her a break! _You_ picked a fight with her, and she got hurt after running off from _you_." He snaps. "I went over to her house after school, and she had bruises everywhere! On her arms, legs and ribs! Give her a break, Jade. She doesn't need more on her plate now."

Jade's silent. "I saw her." she finally says. "I saw how hurt she was, and I know that she was hurt during the class we had together. I know I should've gone out after her, because I knew something bad was going to happen. I hurt her emotionally, and when she was gone for the rest of class, I freaked out. I personally went and _met_ those _things_ who hurt her. And I'm sorry. She didn't come to her locker this morning, and I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"You went and beat them up?" I ask. "I threatened them with my scissors."

"Anyway, Tori is here today, but obviously avoiding us." André frowns.

Jade sighs. "I tried to talk to her."

"Not hard enough." André says. Jade huffs, getting up from the table and leaving. Cat jumps up and goes after her, leaving the three of us.

"You're a bit over-protective today." I comment. "She was beat up pretty bad, Rob. If I'm not there to protect her, who is? She's my best friend."

"Tell her we'll be there for her as well." Beck says. "Friends stick together."

André smiles. "I'll tell her that."

~Victorious~

JADE'S POV

Where the hell is that damn Tori Vega? She's not in the Black box Theatre, parking lot, lunch area, lockers, or- Wait. Janitors closet!

I fling the door open, to see her sitting on the floor, eating in the dark. I flip on the lights, and she glances up at me. "Tori-" I begin, but she races past me and out the door. "I'm trying to talk to you!" I shout. I catch up to her, and pull her back into the closet. I lock the door.

"Vega- I mean, Tori, listen to me!" I plead. Tori looks up at me, almost scared. "Last time I did you screamed in my face." She pouts. "I was mad-"

"You're always mad at something, Jade! It's always me you take your anger out on! I'm always the punching bag! Always have and always will be!"

I stand back against the door in shock. All this time we've been kinda friends, I've still been like the 'Jade' I was when we first met? The one who always picked on her, blamed her for everything, got so jealous I tried to almost kill her with blood loss and bush daises?

"Just let me-"

"Talk? So you can tell me how wrong I am again?"

"Listen because I'm only ever going to say this once. I'm sorry for what I said." I tell her. She looks surprised. "I know I haven't been the best friend to you, or Cat or anybody, and I'm sorry. You show the best side of me, ok? I'll try to stop being the bully, for you, and for Cat."

Tori's face breaks out in a smile. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, why else would I have said it?" I shrug.

Tori smiles wider and holds out her arms. "C'mon give Tori a squeeze."

I roll my eyes and laugh, before hugging her tightly.

We hear the door squeak open and see Cat in the doorway.

"Ooh! Closet Party! YAY!"

TORI'S POV

I sit down in my regular seat with everybody. André sits down on my left, as usual and smiles at me. "I heard you two figured it out?" he asks, so I know he means about Jade. "Yeah, we're cool again."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where you'd be best buds."

"Well we are, and thanks." I smile.

"For what?"

"I saw you sticking up for me at lunch earlier, and what you said was really sweet, André. It's nice to have you as a best friend."

_Beck rolls his eyes, so André steps in. "You've been out to get Tori since her first day here, so give her a break! You picked a fight with her, and she got hurt after running off from you." He snaps. "I went over to her house after school, and she had bruises everywhere! On her arms, legs and ribs! Give her a break, Jade. She doesn't need more on her plate now."_

…_._

"_You're a bit over-protective today." Robbie comments. _

"_She was beat up pretty bad, Rob. If I'm not there to protect her, who is? She's my best friend."_

"I'm always here for you, Tori." He smiles. I give him a hug. "Thanks André."

Sikowitz comes in through the window. He jumps onto the stage, chucking his bag to the side, before grinning at us like a madman.

"Here." He declares, grabbing out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Is the list of characters for the new play I'm directing." He starts to dance around, before looking at us dramatically.

"Get to the point!" Jade calls from the row behind me.

"Thank you, for your love of acting, Jade." Sikowitz says. "You'd be perfect for Bernadette, the feisty main character." Jade frowns. "I hate that name." she says. "Deal with it." Sikowitz shrugs, before turning his attention back to the rest of the class.

"This play is about a girl, who's boyfriend is using her for his own purposes, and her best friends try to make her see what he's really like, as well as the boy who has a crush on her! It's called 'You Can't Control Me' written with the help of Miss Tori Vega and Mr André Harris." I look at André in confusion.

"When did we give him that script?"

"You gave it to me as your joint play production task. It was one of the best, and that's why we're putting it on. Congratulations."

I turn to André again. "Our play's going to be put in front of the whole school!" I grin. "Yeah, baby!" he cheers. We high-five, before turning back to Sikowitz.

"Ok." Sikowitz says. "On our usual bulletin board will have the scripts to audition with, and in a few weeks, the official cast will be put up there. I'll give you a date and everything. If you have any questions, ask Tori and André, they wrote the play."

Everyone starts talking excitedly. I turn to the rest of the gang. "You guys all wanna hang out this afternoon?" everyone nods.

"Can I bring Mr Longneck?" Cat asks, hugging him tightly. "Yep, you can bring Mr Purple as well if you want." I say, making Cat smile widely.

"Everyone!" Sikowitz hushes.

"Drive-by Acting Exercise! You're all cute little kittens!"

In a normal school, this would be considered weird, but not at Hollywood Arts.

I meow at André as a joke, and he laughs and meows back. Everyone starts crawling around on the floor like cat's, but funnily enough, Cat is the best at it. She purrs like a real cat, and she gives us an adorable meow.

As we crawl around, most of us laughing our heads off, I look in the direction of Sikowitz's window. A few of the scripts are on the window sill, for some weird reason. I see a flash of blonde hair, and a girl grabs the pile faster than it takes to blink, before she's gone.

What was that?

André brings my attention back to the acting exercise and I decide to ignore it.

~Victorious~

We're all sitting on my orange couches in my living room, going over the scripts. "Well written." Beck comments, sipping his pink lemonade. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks, man." André says.

"Tori?" Cat asks shyly, hugging Mr Longneck and Mr Purple. "Do you think I'd be good enough for Yasmine?" I nod. "You'd be fantastic at her character, Cat! You'd be perfect for that role!"

Cat giggles and hugs me. "Thanks Tori!"

"Would I be ok for Kyle?" Robbie asks. André and I grin at each other. Kyle is the one with a crush on Yasmine. They kiss in the play, but only André and I know that. "Of course!" André says. "I think we'd all have great parts!"

"I'll try for either Candace or Bernadette." Jade says, looking out my window. "Something bugging you?" I ask. She's been looking out the window for a while.

"Nah, I just wish it would rain." I roll my eyes; of course she likes the depressing weather.

"Beck, you could try out for Dean, you'd be great!"

Dean and Bernadette would be perfect for Beck and Jade. They become boyfriend and girlfriend towards the end. I look at André.

Maybe time to play matchmaker?

"Oh, I think we could all audition for these parts." André says, grinning at me.

"Whatever." Jade says faintly, continuing to look out the window.

I shrug it off, looking at the empty jug in front of me.

"Who wants more pink lemonade?" I grin, and everyone asks for refills.

Later everyone goes home, and I look out my window.

Looks like it's not going to rain.

Then why was Jade staring like she was looking for something?

I'm sure it was nothing.

And I go to bed.

**What do you think Jade was looking for? Is someone following them? Is she catching onto something? Who stole Sikowitz's stuff, and why?**

**Is there a reason I'm asking you all of these questions?**

**Maybe!**

**It's upload Saturday, so every single story I have going so far has one new chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**REVIEW **


	4. Auditioning for the Role of a Victim

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I'll try to post chapters whenever I can, but 'Her Saviour' is my main priority. I'm welcoming evil OC's for Hayley and Tara's crew of sabotaging girls and maybe some guys. They'll be targeting Tori, André, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Beck, so if you want to make up a character to target one of the cast in particular, go for it! If you want to see anything in particular happen to them, I'm open to requests!**

**The more evil the better :) Muhahaha**

**Name:**

**Age: (Must be 15-18)**

**Appearance:**

**Reason to want revenge: (For example failed audition for H.A)**

**Relationship/Hatred with:**

**Tori:**

**Robbie:**

**Beck:**

**Jade:**

**Andre:**

**Cat:**

**Romance? (yes or no):**

**Friends? (For example: big group, small group, none):**

**Traits and personality: (Brave, smart, athletic, etc)**

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Friends with OC or cast member:**

**Anything else you want to add:**

**Accepting around 2-4 girls 2-3 guys, maybe more. I dunno.**

**Ok, fill it out, send it in! YAY! Onto story :D**

_~Previously~_

_Then why was Jade staring like she was looking for something?_

_I'm sure it was nothing._

_And I go to bed._

Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Four: Auditioning for the Role of a Victim

BECK'S POV

"Beck Oliver!" Sikowitz calls. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. Sikowitz, Tori and André are sitting at a table in front of me. Tori gives me a wave and a smile, and André tells me that I'll do fine.

"I'll be auditioning for the role of Dean Robertson." I tell them.

"Action!" Sikowitz calls.

"You've got to try, Dean! If you don't tell her you love her, you'll lose her forever!" Tori cries, getting into character. "Candace, please, I will when the time is right, but my feelings aren't our main priority."

"But-"

"We need to focus on Yasmine right now! I've got a bad feeling about this 'Paul' guy."

"We're figuring that out, ok? Don't you want to be with Bernadette-"

"Of course I do!" I shout with as much emotion as I can. "I love her with all my heart!"

"Then prove it to her!"

"And scene!" Sikowitz says, clapping. "Thank you Beck, you'll have to wait a few weeks to see if you got the part. And no, being friends with these two," he motions to Tori and André. "Do not guarantee you a part."

I laugh. "I know. See you guys at lunch?"

"You bet." Tori smiles, as she looks at her clipboard. It must be the list of people auditioning. "Cat! Are you out there? Cat Valentine!" she calls. As I try to walk out, Cat almost tackles me to the ground. "That's me! Ohmigod I'm so excited!" I laugh, patting her head. "Good luck Cat." I tell her before leaving.

~Victorious~

JADE'S POV

"Yay! I'm so excited to see if I got a part!" Cat squeals, jumping up and down in her seat. I roll my eyes, taking a bite of my burrito. "You know the list won't be up for like, 3-4 weeks." I remind her. She shrugs, ignoring my comment before telling us a story about her brother's turtle with 'special problems'.

"Hey, hey!" Tori smiles, sitting down with a pile of papers and plate of salad. "Do you eat anything besides salad?" I ask. "Yeah, I just like salad." Tori says defensively. "Festus ran out of Panini's." André says, sitting down in between Beck and Tori. "Fine, don't get your pants in a twist, Vega."

Tori rolls her eyes playfully, grinning at me. We're friends and all, but we need the banter to keep the world in balance.

"Ooh, tomato." André chuckles, taking one out of Tori's salad. "Hey!" Tori says, smacking his hand away. "What?" he grins, popping the tomato in his mouth. "I like tomatoes."

"And I like them too!" Tori exclaims, before laughing and looking through the papers.

"What'cha got there?" Beck asks, trying to sneak a glance. "I'm sorting through the auditions, for your information." Tori huffs. "But since all of you except André and I auditioned, I'll go do this elsewhere." She gathers the papers and her bag, before turning and leaving her salad untouched.

"Tori didn't eat her salad." Cat says quietly. We all look and see she left it untouched, minus André stealing her tomato. "Something's been up with her ever since those Northridge chicks beat her up." André says.

Then it clicks in my brain. "I've got to go." I say, grabbing my stuff, taking my lunch with me.

~Victorious~

TORI'S POV

"You're really predictable, you know that, Vega?" I hear Jade say as she walks into the closet and leans against the door. "Couldn't think of a better hiding spot?" she smirks. "Nope, and this is where all of us would be, so you're a hypocrite." I tell her, stuffing the papers into my bag. "I'm not telling you if you go the part in the play or not-"

"I don't care about that." Jade says, cutting me off.

"Tori, you've been acting strange since what happened. And since we're friends, you have to tell me what's up." She sits on the floor, facing me.

"Jade class is going to start soon-"

"I got time." She says, taking her lunch from her bag, and starting to eat.

"Ok, I've just been on edge about what happened with the girls from Northridge. They said they're gonna come after us. And since this is the play that I wrote with André, I bet they're going to try and do something."

"Is that why you haven't been eating?"

"I have-"

"I saw you yesterday, and the day before that, and even today. You've gotta eat, ok? You're not starving on me, or I'm forcing that food down your throat."

I laugh at her bluntness.

"Thanks..?"

"You're still hurt, aren't you?" she asks softly. Before I can say anything, Jade takes my arm and rolls up my sleeve. I'm still sporting a few bruises. Her fingertips brush gently over them, tracing the bruises.

"If they come near you, I will kill them."

I smile at Jade. She only shows this soft side around me. This caring side.

Jade West cares about me.

And I've never been happier.

~Victorious~

TARA'S POV

"We've found out where 'Louise' lives." Hayley tells our crew. I pin up a few shots from outside her house, as well as a few from the window. "We'll be watching her every move, finding out her weaknesses, and things we can use against her." I bring out a picture of 'Louise' and her friends.

"I got an idea." One of our friends call from the back. "What if we hook up some camera's, and view the live shots from here or our phones?"

"It's a plan." I grin, showing another pic of the house.

"Ok, you'll get the camera's and how about we set them up tomorrow night?"

Everyone agrees and Hayley and I laugh.

This is going to be fun.

Watch out Louise.

~Victorious~

CAT'S POV

"Hey, Tori!" I call, skipping over to her locker. Today was so much fun! When I get home I get to help my brother make a rocket launcher! YAY!

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Tori smiles, taking out her Algebra text book and shutting her locker. "Come with me!" I giggle, leading her over to Jade's locker. "HI JADE!" I say, bursting with happiness. "Hey Cat, hey Tori." Jade says, looking at her closed locker. "What'cha doing?" Tori asks. "Deciding whether to add another pair of scissors or not." Jade says.

Tori and I take a step back in fright.

"What's up?" Jade asks, giving me her full attention.

"It's been forever since we had a girl's night! We should have a sleepover!"

**A/N: It's Thursday, if you didn't notice a magic time skip**

"We can have it at my place. tomorrow" Tori says. "YAY!" I squeal, jumping up and down. "You coming Jade?"

Jade shrugs. "Sure, want me to bring anything?"

"Choc chip cookies please." Tori smiles. "And no more scary movies." I pout.

"SAW II wasn't even that bad!" Jade protests. Tori and I shiver at the memory.

"Yes it was," Tori says. "Cat can you bring your famous Red Velvet Cupcakes?"

"Yeah! Of course! Jadey, you can help me make them this afternoon!"

I grab her hand and say goodbye to Tori.

"Let's go buy the cake-mix know!" I smile, before dragging her away.

"Cat! I need to talk to-"

"BYE!" I yell at Tori giggling before rushing over to Jade's car.

Jade's going to kill me, but oh well!

Tomorrow's going to be so much FUN!

.

..

…

**Who doesn't love a good girl's night? I love them! So sleepover at Tori's! Also featuring putting cameras at Tori's house! Will they get caught?**

**Find out soon!**

**I'm putting much more Jori friendship in the future, so don't worry!**

**TANDRE, CABBIE AND BADE WILL HAPPEN SOON!**

**AND SEND IN YOUR OC'S!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	5. The Camera Crew and the Sleepover Club

**I'M ALIVE! Seriously, sorry for the long wait! A lot of family chizz has been going on, but here's the new chap! 4 OC's have been accepted. This chapter is extra-long because I have to tell you about them. If I don't write them the way you like, tell me what to change. They're your characters, not mine. Still need 2 more boys.**

Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Five: The Camera Crew and the Sleepover Club

Scarlett's POV (A Wonderful OC that was sent in)

"Scarlett! Time to get up!" Mom calls loudly, waking me up from an awesome dream where I fill my History teacher's car with fire ants. I groan, getting out of bed. I HATE waking up early. If I could set school a few hours later in the day, I would. What? Oh, I'm sooo sorry for not introducing myself.

-Insert sarcasm here-

The name's Scarlett Ariana Madison, I'm 15, and I go to Northridge. Yeah, I'm talented. All of my friends and I are gonna make it big someday. The only downside about going to Northridge is that you have to drive past Hollywood Arts every day. The school sucks. None of the kids there have an ounce of talent.

I auditioned there, but of course I was too good for them, and they wouldn't let me in. Apparently I'm also not supposed to scream at the teachers and throw a chair at the Principle. They asked for it, but their loss. I would've been one of the best students there.

Hollywood Arts is going to have to watch out, because we've got plans to get our sweet, sweet revenge.

Fun facts: I can speak French, Spanish, Italian and German.

What? Before Northridge I got kicked out of plenty of schools, and some of them taught us how to speak different languages.

I have a twin sister, Skylar, and I enjoy pretending I'm her to confuse people, and to get her in trouble. Once I landed her in detention every day for 3 weeks. It's always nice to have someone to blame. Weird thing is, we're opposites. She's all sweet and nice, perfect grades. Me, not so much.

Skylar reminds me of our annoying cousin Victoria, or 'Tori' as she likes to be called. Tori annoys the hell outta me. If I could, I'd smash her into the ground and tell her to stop being such a goody-two-shoes. But I guess she has to make up for the disappointment that is her bitchy sis Katrina. H.A lets someone as untalented as that stuck-up piece of trash and not me? Idiots.

It sucks that people think I look like Tori, just 'cos we've got the same tanned Latina skin. Other than that, we look nothing alike.

I change into my usual type of clothes, a black tank top with a white star design, a red plaid skirt and my famous brown combat boots. I brush my hair, admiring the new highlights I got. In my opinion, the red and black looks rockin' with my platinum blonde hair. I brush a strand of hair off of my face, revealing the small black star on my cheek.

I pull my bag off of the hook on the back of my door going straight to the kitchen. Mom's put out a glass of orange juice for me, and a plate of pancakes. Bless her sweet little heart. I'm the sarcastic type, get used to it. I chug the OJ, taking the plate with me, as Skylar comes out of her room.

"How come you never stay for breakfast?" she asks. "Spend time with family for once!" Skylar pouts, sitting down with her plate of pancakes. I laugh, rolling my eyes. "Sky, I stay away from family for a reason. They're irritating."

Skylar sighs, knowing she'll never get through to me. I ruffle her hair, swinging my bag onto my shoulder, taking the plate of pancakes with me.

"Scarlett?" Mom's annoyingly high voice calls. "Come have breakfast with us!"

"How about no?" I call back. I hear Skylar and Mom both sigh in frustration but I ignore them, climbing onto the balcony. "Tiffany get your ass down here now!" I shout. My friend Tiffany lives in the apartment above us. We normally hang on the balcony/fire escape area or whatever you wanna call it. We sneak out a lot and just lie here at night, before going to graffiti something.

"Shut up, white trash!" Tiffany shouts back. I grin. That's ma gurl. She comes down the fire escape, taking half of my stack of pancakes. "We settin' up those camera's in yo cousin's crib today?" Tiffany asks. She ties her chocolate hair into a pony tail, smoothing the creases in her top. She's wearing a long black tank top with a golden skull on the front, black tights and brown boots that match mine. She pulls on the black leather jacket I got her for her birthday.

"Yeah, whatever. It'll be good to stuff up her life." I tell her as we finish the pancakes. "Damn straight." Tiff says. "Her and that bunch of friends annoy the crap outta me."

"Who are her friends?" I ask, sticking my head through the living room window. "Skylar if you don't hurry up you can walk your sorry ass to school!" I shout. Mom yells at me to 'watch my tone' and 'watch my language' so I ignore her. Skylar grabs her gear, quickly texting someone, and I roll my eyes. "Stop texting your stupid friends and get you chiz together!" I scream.

Skylar nods and we climb down the fire escape.

"You treat me like I'm your annoying baby sister." Skylar huffs, knowing as well as anybody she's the only person I actually love in my whole family. "That's cos you are." I shrug, starting the car as Tiff calls shotgun.

"Can we pick up Alex?" Sky asks hopefully. Alex is part of our crew, and sadly Skylar's bf. She doesn't know Alex and I are graffiti partners-I mean friends, and we pretend we hate each other around Sky, because she doesn't know any different, and it's fun. I pretend to roll my eyes as I start driving to his place. Tiff and I have been there so many times. We always sneak out together.

"He can walk to school for all I care." I shrug. "Scarlett!" Skylar whines. I sigh, rolling my eyes. "If you stop whining I'll pick him up, deal?"

"Deal!" she grins.

I take the short-cut to his house, finding him waiting outside.

He's 5'7 with pale skin and he has dark black hair with red highlights, light blue eyes also he's wearing a black t-shirt with a white death skull, red hoodie, dark blue jeans and red sneakers with white stripes. I approve of the attire, since I did by him the hoddie for his birthday. Looks like he got a new lip-piercing and small scar on his left cheeks. Nice.

"Get in before I drive off." I yell out the window. He chuckles, getting in the back seat and kissing Skylar. I gag, making my discomfort public. "No PDA in my car." I hiss. Alex chuckles. "Lighten up, would ya?"

"Nope. You're an annoying little c-"

"Can you guys stop fighting for a day?" Skylar pleads.

"She's the bitch." Alex says.

"Oh, you're really asking to be kicked outta this car, kid." I tell him.

"Fine, there's 20 mins till school starts-"

"You're not walking!" Skylar buts in, frowning. "You're staying here! Both of you apologize!"

"Fine," I shrug. "I'm sorry you were dropped out of the hospital window and run over by a truck when you were born."

He rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you were stepped on by the doctor and had the ceiling crash down on you before you became mentally retarded." He quips.

"That all you got?" I fling back, and he stays silent. Tiffany high-hives me and the rest of the trip is silent, except for the radio blasting out some wicked beats.

I can't wait 'till we get to Tori's house.

She's going down.

~ASDFGHJKL;~

Tori's POV

I close my locker, happy, since it's the end of the day.

"Tori!" Cat squeals, rushing down the steps and almost tackling me in a hug. "Hey, Cat," I smile. She lets go of me and shoves a box in my face. It's a box of cupcake mix. "We can make Red Velvet Cupcakes at the slumber party!" she giggles.

"Ok," I shrug. "But I thought you said you were making some and bringing them…"

"I was!" she pouts. "But my brother-"

"That's enough explanation for me." Jade says. I didn't even realise she was standing next to me until now.

"So are we going?" Cat asks cheerfully. "I have my clothes in my bag!"

"Sure," I shrug. "Do you need to buy anything on the way? Candy, snacks…_girly things_?" I bring my voice down so only Cat can hear. Cat blushes and looks at her feet. "Maybe some candy.." she says quietly. "And yes for the uh…girly.."

"Gotcha." I say, patting her shoulder lightly. "Been there, done that," I joke.

**A/N: All girls should know what I class as girly things that's my code name for them in real life…it was too awkward to write the real words anyway…haha sorry… **

Cat giggles, grabbing my hand and leading me out into the parking lot, Jade trailing along behind us.

"Tori!" a voice calls. "Tori!"

I spin around, just as Trina struts over, followed by three girls who are wearing very little clothing.

"I'm going out with ma gurls!" Trina says, tossing me her keys. "Bye losers!"

"What?" I exclaim. "Trina! Mom said-"

"If you tell her I'm going to a party I'll kill your bunny." Trina hisses. I gulp and nod. "Have fun," I tell her, before giving the keys to Jade.

Trina waves me off before strutting back over to a large group of seniors.

"Your bunny?" Jade smirks.

"Remember a few weeks back how Sikowitz was upset that time when his girlfriend or something moved away?" I ask, reminding her. "And we got him a bunny but he didn't want it?"

"And you've had it this whole time?" Cat squeals. "How come we haven't seen it?"

"Because she lives around the house. When you guys come over Mom and Dad keep her in their room and feed her and stuff."

"She's a girl?!" Cat squeals, tugging on my arm. "What's her name?!"

"I haven't decided, I just call her 'bunny', so can we go home now?"

"Whatever." Jade shrugs, unlocking Trina's car and starting the engine. I sit in the back seat with Cat as we pull out of the parking lot.

On the way we quickly call into the corner shop for candy and Code Word: 'Girly Things' before heading home.

Cat babbles about her brother for the whole trip, and soon we arrive home, parking Trina's car in the driveway.

Cat and I get out first, and I'm just about to go inside, before I notice Jade crouched down, looking at Trina's tires.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I ask, just as she presses the blade of her pocket knife to one of the tires.

"Slashing Trina's tires." She shrugs, stabbing the knife right into the rubber. In seconds there's a massive hole.

"Okaay…" I say awkwardly as Jade starts to slash the other tires. "We'll be inside." I tell her.

"Whatever."

I follow Cat inside, who rushes straight upstairs to my room. She's been over plenty of times, she knows where everything is. I've only had both of them over once, and we all slept on the couch then, but it looks like Cat's perfectly fine with the three of us sharing a bed. Oh well, it could fit about five or six people anyway.

Cat sets Mr Longneck on top of the bed, kissing his head before placing her bag on the bed as well. She rummages through it, pulling out the box of cupcake mix, and then shaking the box. "When can we make cupcakes?" she asks, excited. The cupcakes are probably where she gets her energy from. I take the box out of her hands and set it on my dresser.

"After dinner, ok?" I tell her, just as Jade comes in, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Trina won't be driving anytime soon," Jade informs us, placing the knife into her pocket. "All of her tires will have to be replaced, and I put a nice scratch on the windshield." Jade smirks, proud of her handiwork. I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I guess that means I'll tell her vandals did it?" I ask, and Jade nods.

"I guess."

"So where's the bunny?" Cat demands, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Tell me! Can I see her? Please! Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Ok, ok, I'll show you where she is…" I sigh, rubbing my temples.

She follows me down the hallway and into Mom and Dad's room. Mom's sitting on the bed, typing on her laptop. 'Bunny' is sitting on the cushion next to her, sniffing the air. Cat squeals and scoops Bunny up in her arms, stroking her fur.

Mom doesn't look up from her laptop; she's probably buried in work again.

"Hey sweetie," Mom says, typing. "How was school today?"

"Fine, just fine," I tell her. "You look piled with work," I note.

Mom laughs. "Practically buried." She tells me. "You can just order pizza for tonight; I won't have time to cook. There are coupons on the counter."

"Thanks," I smile. "Trina's at a…_sleepover_ tonight.." I lie.

"Ok, your father's on a work trip with a few co-officers, so he'll be back sometime next week, and I might be working late for the next couple of weeks."

"Kay, bye, Mom."

Cat brings Bunny with us, and we see Jade on the couch, watching Celebrities Underwater.

"I thought you didn't like that show?" I say, sitting down next to her.

Jade waves me off, concentrating on the screen.

"I think that one's going to drown!" Jade cheers. I roll my eyes, taking the remote and clicking it off. "Hey!" she exclaims.

"We're not watching D-List Actors drown, ok?" I tell her. Jade huffs, folding her arms.

"Then what are we doing?" Cat asks, hugging 'Bunny'. I pick up my PearPhone, dialling a number.

"Ordering Pizza."

~ASDFGHJKL;~

Tiffany's POV (A Wonderful OC that was sent in)

I crouch outside the window, looking in as the three girls start ordering pizza. Scarlett's frowning at Tori through the window. Alex is next to her, mirroring her emotions.

"How should we do this?" I ask, tugging on my bag full of cameras.

"Wait for an opening," Scarlett informs me.

Alex scoffs. "I want to crush that stupid Tori girl. And the red-head. Smash em into the ground until all the cheerfulness _bleeds_ out."

"Just let me get the first hit on Tori." Scarlett says. "Then we can beat her up together."

"Watch out for that goth with the highlights." I warn. "She's on her guard. And really protective of Tori and the others, from what I hear. Threatened Hayley and Tara to stay away from Tori or she'd kill them."

"So let's hit her where it hurts." Alex smirks. "I did some research, she's their strong point. If something happens to her, they'll fall apart."

"I know," Scarlett grins. "When Tori got hurt physically, they got hurt _emotionally_."

"So we take her out, and they're all out." I conclude. "Seems like we got a plan."

"Hell yeah." Scarlett grins. We watch the three girls go upstairs.

"Showtime," I smirk, crawling in through the window. Alex and Scarlett follow. "Tiffany, longue room/kitchen." Scarlett orders. "Alex, upstairs, and I've got a special mission for myself." We nod, and I run over to the kitchen. I've got tiny cameras that I can put inside anything. I place one in a fake fly. I got a robotic one that moves, so it doesn't look too fake. It beeps, signalling it's working.

I place a few more cameras around, on top of cupboards for an overhead view, some in the lids of pots of spices and stuff, one in a fridge magnet. I then move onto the longue room, putting one on the lamp by the door.

I move over to the TV, looking for a place to set one on. I look behind it, thinking. Where should I put it?

I hear footsteps, and by the sound of it, it's boots. Like Scarlett's.

I turn around with a smirk on my face, which quickly leaves.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

It's Tori.

Crap.


	6. BUSTED!

**A/N: OC Contest closed! Thank you guys! 3**

_Tiffany turned around with a smirk on her face, which quickly left._

"_What are you doing in my house?!"_

_It's Tori._

_Crap._

~ASDFGHJKL;~

Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Six: Busted!

Tori's POV

Who the hell is she? What the hell is she doing in my living room? Looking behind my TV?

"Are you a criminal?!" I demand, pulling my small defence pocket knife from my back pocket. The girl laughs, rolling her eyes.

"Tori Vega." She smirks. "What a pleasure. I'll make this quick."

Before I know what's happening, I'm pinned to the wall, her hand around my throat. I struggle to breathe.

"You listen here, bitch." She hisses. "The name's Tiffany. You're on my hit list. You're the main problem, so we have to take you out." Tiffany whips the knife from my hand and presses the blade to my cheek. "Drop out of the play. Get it cancelled, and then leave Hollywood Arts. If you don't, well, we know where you live, and we will take you down."

"Why should I?" I demand. "What have I ever done to you? I don't even know you!"

"But I know you." She snaps, pressing the knife down a tad harder, drawing blood. I bite my lip so I don't make a sound of pain. Tiffany kicks my shins, and pushes me to the ground. I hear footsteps and two pair of feet stand in front of me. I gasp as I see who one of them is.

"Hey cuz." Scarlett grins. I try to shout at her, but she kicks me in the head and everything goes blurry.

Liam Jay's or LJ's POV (An OC that was sent in)

I lean back in my chair, draining my can of 'Monster' energy drink. Hayley and Tara sit across the table, laughing about something stupid.

"YO!" Scarlett shouts. I grit my teeth. We're in this group together, but we never see eye to eye. Tiffany and Alex follow behind her, and they sit down in the spare seats.

"Well?" Hayley demands.

"Cameras are installed." Scarlett grins, making everyone cheer.

"What cameras?" I ask. "I wasn't there when you planned this."

"Oh, yeah. You weren't there were you, emo?" Scarlett hisses. I roll my eyes. Just because my hair is pitch black and I have pale skin doesn't mean anything. And don't bring my liking of dark clothing into this. I run a hand through my spiky hair, glaring daggers through my eyes blue eyes at Scarlett.

"We put cameras in Tori Vega's house." Tara says. "The loser from H.A."

"T-Tori Vega?" I demand. They nod. "She's our main target." Alex says.

My heart shatters. Back before I left H.A, like, WAY back, Tori and I were super close. We were like best friends before we both even joined Hollywood Arts. I'll even admit I still have a few feelings for her.

"I thought we were taking out Beck and Jade!" I exclaim. I hate Beck Oliver and Jade West more than anything in the world. Back when I attended Hollywood Arts, my lil' sister Serenity or "Rini" as I call her attended the school with me. We're both really talented. I'm known for my guitar and dancing, while Rini's known for her writing and acting. I adore her. Rini is _everything _to me.

One day Rini got a part in a play as the romantic interest of Beck Oliver's character. The Gank Jade flipped out and thought Rini was stealing Beck, and hit Rini. Rini was terrified and ran out of the school. I ran after them, of course. Beck followed too, but kept his distance. I hate him for that.

Rini was absolutely terrified of Jade, so to get away from her, she crossed the street, but she didn't see the car coming. That's when I saw my beloved baby sister was laying on the street, blood flowing and slowly forming a puddle. In the hospital Rini fought for her life, which she barely won. However, she fell in a coma and news of that spread around in school. I transferred schools to get away from it and not kill Jade the second I see her.

I've hated both Jade for doing this to my sister, and Beck for just watching. He didn't even try to stop Jade, and even when she hit Rini he didn't do ANYTHING.

"We're taking out Tori since Beck and Jade care a lot for her." Scarlett snaps. "She's the main part of their little group. 'Miss Popular' if you will. Everybody _loves_ her."

"Toughen up." Tiffany says. "Just 'cos she's your cousin doesn't mean you get dibs on her first."

"Wait! You're doing this to your _cousin_?!" I demand. They ignore me. Alex turns on the TV, and we see a shot of a living room. I gasp. That's Tori's house. I remember now! My heart falls as I see Tori unconscious in the centre of the room.

_~Onscreen chiz is in this font~_

"_Tori!" a girl's voice calls. "Tori where are you?" A redhead comes down the stairs and screams after seeing Tori. "Jadey!" the girl shouts. "Jadey!"_

_Jade mother-chizzing West comes down the stairs and shouts some curse words, running over to Tori. I hold my breath as the redhead pulls Tori into her arms, shaking her awake._

"_Cat, get some water." Jade snaps. 'Cat' rushes to get bottle of water, bringing it back quickly. _

"_Sorry, Tori." Jade says, splashing water all over Tori's face._

_I finally sigh in relief as Tori regains consciousness. She coughs and splutters, wiping the water from her face. _

"_Tell me why you were passed out!" Jade snaps. Tori rubs her temple, sighing. _

"_Northridge chicks knocked me out, I think they were trying to steal my TV. They're part of Hayley and Tara's group. I'm sure of it."_

"_Damn this!" Jade groans, helping Tori up. "I'll kill them!"_

"_Don't kill anyone!" Tori exclaims. "Let's just wait for the pizza to come and we'll make cupcakes afterwards."_

"_You're letting this go?!" Jade screams._

"_Jade, calm down. We can't do anything right now, but we can when we go back to school. We'll do our play first, and it'll be WAY better than Northridge's play. We'll wipe them out, ok?"_

_~Back to the meeting~_

(Still LJ's POV)

"So what happens now?" Tara asks. Hayley grins, pulling out a bunch of files, placing them on the desk. She picks up one of them, opening it. It's Tori's medical files.

"Let's see what we have here!" she snickers, flicking through the pages. "Seems when she was younger she went through an 'Anorexic Phase'. Loser."

My heart shatters. I remember that whole phase. I was there. A bunch of girls were jealous of Tori so they started calling her fat and ugly. She started skipping meals, and then one day her heart gave out and she collapsed. If I hadn't been with her that time, she could've died. If they trigger that again…

"You know we can trigger this back." Scarlett smirks. "People can have relapses of stuff like that. I say we have some planning to do."

"You guys could kill her!" I exclaim.

I'm ignored.

"She's also allergic to Bush Daises." Scarlett adds. "There's a store across the road that sells those. We could have them delivered…"

"Anything else we can use against her?"

"I think we have a good thing on her with the 'Relapse' stuff." Hayley laughs. "It even says here after a 'traumatic childhood event' Tori's been taking anxiety pills so she doesn't have panic attacks."

"So we can send her bush daises, try and make her have a relapse, and somehow find whatever traumatic things give her panic attacks." Tiffany finishes.

"Who ever knew Tori Vega wasn't as perfect as we thought?" Alex chuckles.

I sink down in my chair, taking one of the files on the desk.

JADELYN AUGUST WEST:

AGE: 17

I chuck her file back onto the desk, annoyed.

"Can't we target Jade West?" I plead. "Or Beck Oliver? I got some stuff to settle with them!"

"All in good time." Alex snaps. "We're taking each of these guys down-" he gestures to the rest of the files. "-And Tori's the main piece, so if she's out, they all crumble."

I curse under my breath, taking another file.

ANDRE LEON HARRIS

AGE: 17

I curse again, looking through his file. He's a regular at the shop I work at. I don't have anything really against him, but he's in this group, so I can't really choose what I can do. All I know is that I'm protecting Tori as much as I physically can.

I take another folder.

ROBERT ANTHONY SHAPIRO

AGE: 16

I grit my teeth as I look at his picture. Back when I attended Hollywood Arts, this guy creeped me out. He's also a complete coward. I hate that about him. What I hate even more about him is that he's a stalker. Tori's told me she's caught him watching her through her windows and doors. He's even stalked my sister home. I grabbed him and shouted at him for being such a creep. The coward wet his freaking pants afterwards. He's lucky I didn't beat him up for acting like that towards Tori and my sister.

I don't bother looking at Beck's folder. If I do, I'll tear it apart.

I take the one sitting next to it.

CATERINA HANNAH VALENTINE

AGE: 16

I know about this chick. She's the annoying ditz. I don't get what's going through her head most of the time, but I don't really care anyway. I've given her candy to shut her up sometimes as well. She's best friends with Jade, too. I hate Jade West with a passion. I want to kill her! Urgh!

I silently take Tori's file, flipping through it.

You know, I like giving back to people who need it. I go to the orphanage a lot, and perform for the little kids and stuff. One day I was walking there and bumped into a cute girl. She asked me where I was going and I said the orphanage. She told me she works there and plays with the kids, acting like an older sister. We walked together and I performed. Afterwards I found her playing with all the kids, and I'd never seen them so happy. I liked how sweet she was and we started to talk more.

We became best friends in under an hour. We had so much in common. We exchanged numbers and started hanging out a lot. I started getting protective of her whenever we were out, and I found out I had feelings for her.

We haven't spoken in a few months, and I really miss her.

But if all of these guys are so against her, what do I do?

I can't let her get hurt.

But either way, she will.

I curse again, watching while Hayley explains how they're going to get Tori to have an allergic reaction to some Bush Daises. I can't take this anymore. I get up and leave, trying to figure out how to save Tori before she's hurt.


	7. Lock and Key but the Key's Missing

**A/N: Mooooooooo. Don't mind me, just listening to "YOLO" by the Lonely Island.**

**Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**(Also sorry for the long wait, my little moo-ers.)**

**Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

_I curse again, watching while Hayley explains how they're going to get Tori to have an allergic reaction to some Bush Daises. I can't take this anymore. I get up and leave, trying to figure out how to save Tori before she's hurt._

Hollywood Arts vs Northridge: Northridge's Revenge

Chapter Seven: Protected with Lock and Key, but the Key's Missing

Erin's POV (An OC that was sent in)

Class sucks. It always has. We always get taught this stuff that we will never use in life. I mean, what type of situation would we get thrown into when we need to use algebra? Exactly.

That's why I skipped.

I sit with my feet on the desk, running a hand though my spiky black hair. This shit we're doing to Hollywood Arts is gonna be the best. My Ex-Girlfriend, Cat Valentine goes to school there. She is such an airhead. I thought her stupidity would get her to have sex with me, but it didn't work. She was the first girl to not do what I say.

The bitch damaged my ego. Now I'm getting payback on her and her stupid friends. This Tori Vega chick seems pretty close to her, and I've seen her pictures. She's hot, and I plan on making her mine. Until I get her to have sex with me first, and then I'll dump her. It's always fun using these idiotic girls and breaking their hearts.

Girls nowadays are so stupid. They think every guy they meet is so kind and sweet and won't break their hearts. This isn't the fucking Vow or anything. This is real life, and reality hurts like a bitch.

Hayley Ferguson, who is sadly our leader, besides Tara Ganz, yaps on about some random daises. Bush Daises? What the hell?

"Since Tori's allergic, we're going to need someone to give them to her, anyone here willing to get close to her and break her heart?"

My hand shoots up.

"I got this," I smirk, going out of the room.

~Victorious~

I park my motorbike next to a random car in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. I make sure to puncture the tires, just for fun. Can't wait to see the loser's reaction when they can't drive their granny car. Seriously who owns a car looking like a Granny drives it?

I waltz into the school, seeing my target walking towards the door, looking down. I smirk, doing my hair. I starting running, bumping into her on purpose. I dramatically hold my head in pain. "Ow!" I exclaim. She gasps, kneeling down next to me.

Tori's POV

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I demand. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there! I'm so clumsy!"

"Ugh, it's ok." He groans, rubbing his head. Oh no! He hit it on the locker! I can't believe I didn't see him and now I've hurt him! I need to get him to the nurse!

"I'll take you to the nurse!" I exclaim, helping him up.

"N-No it's fine." He smiles. "You're sweet, but I'll be ok."

I blush, noticing for the first time how hot he is.

"No, this was my fault! I'll take you to the nurse." I grab his arm, pulling him towards the nurses' office. I also notice that he works out.

The bell rings for lunch to start, giving me a mini heart attack.

I ask for an icepack, and we sit on the floor by my locker. I gently press the icepack to his head, watching his cute face scrunch up in pain. "That hurts a little." He winces.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. "But I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Uh, I'm just checking out the school to see if I want to transfer or not." He grins. "I'm from Northridge."

"Oh, well then why would you wanna go here?" I laugh. "Aren't our schools kinda at war?"

"I'd be on your side, beautiful." He says sweetly. "I think I'm happy I ran into you today. Literally."

"You're so sweet." I blush madly, still patting his forehead with the icepack. "I'm Tori Vega. What's your name?"

"Erin Lockheart." He smiles. "I'm very lucky to meet such a nice girl like you, Tori."

**(A/N: I hope that last name I made up is ok with you, Mr/Ms Reviewer who sent this OC in)**

"You're too kind." I blush again. "Since you're here, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"I'd be honoured." Erin smiles. "If everyone here is as cool as you, I'm transferring right now."

How does this guy make me blush every 5 seconds?

"Then I'll show you around the school, Handsome." I tease, deciding to throw some of his flirting back at him. He grins, surprised.

"I'm defiantly transferring now." Erin says. I smile, helping him off of the ground.

"Then let's go get lunch." I grin. He nods, linking arms with me. I blush once again. Am I falling for this guy already?

I take us over to the Grub Truck, ordering a burger for us to share. Aw damn! I was supposed to sit with everyone today and talk about an upcoming project. I glance over to the usual table, where everyone is waiting patiently. Cat smiles and waves at me, taking a bite of her slice of pizza. I smile and wave back.

"That's my friend, Cat Valentine." I smile, pointing over to Cat. Erin visibly tenses, glancing over at her.

"Oh, I know her." He says. "We k-kinda dated. I didn't know you two were friends."

"Best friends." I grin, paying for the large hamburger. I get a bottle of water, and Erin gets a can of soda. "If it's awkward, we can sit by ourselves." I offer.

"That'd be nice. I'd like to get to know you a bit more." He winks, making me blush once more. We sit down at a table by ourselves, halving the burger.

"So I'm guessing you're mega talented." Erin smiles. "How'd you get in?"

"My sister was supposed to perform, but she had an allergic reaction to some Chinese herb thingy and couldn't sing. So I stepped in and sang in her place. In front of the whole school, actually. I save the showcase, and I was offered a scholarship. It was pretty amazing. I still can't believe it happened so quickly, and I've been here for two years." I explain, smiling.

"Wow. You sound like you saved the day, superhero." He teases. I laugh, taking a bite of my half of the burger.

"I became friends with everyone really quickly. I met André, Cat, Jade, Beck and Robbie all on my first day. We're all really close friends now. Well, all of us except for Jade." I sigh heavily. "She hates me and tries to make my life hell here."

"Is she the one with the highlights?" Erin asks.

"Yeah."

"Well if she's mean to you, she can come talk to me." He says protectively.

"Aw thanks." I giggle. "I'd really love if you'd come to Hollywood Arts."

"Well I'm coming because of you, baby girl."

"You're such a flirt." I blush. "Are you just trying to get in my pants or something? Because I've had boyfriends like that before."

"No, no, no, no!" Erin exclaims. "Guys like that are jerks. I swear I'd never be like that, Tori."

"Wait…do you mean…"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks. "Because I think it worked its magic today."

"Really?" I demand, heart beating fast.

"Tori, I know we've only known each other for like, an hour. But will you go out with me? I know it's sudden but I'd love to get to know you better and we can learn more about each other every day!" he rushes out.

"I….I'd love to!"

"Thank you!" he grins, wrapping his arms around me. My heart beats rapidly.

I can't believe how quickly I've fallen for him. He's the sweetest guy ever.

We talk about random stuff and learn a lot about each other, and before we know it, the bell rings.

"I have to go to class." I tell him. "But I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Defiantly." He says as we get up.

"Bye baby girl." He says, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"Bye Eric." I blush.

I gather my gear, heading towards class.

We shuffle inside, and I sit down next to Cat.

The teacher gives us work and we begin. Cat sits silently for once, doing her own work.

"You were with Erin." She says quietly.

"What?" I bluff.

"Erin Lockheart." Cat sighs. "My Ex-Boyfriend."

"What about him?" I ask.

"He's a player and heartbreaker. All he wanted from me was to take my virginity. Please be careful with him, Tor-Tor. I don't want him breaking your heart."

This is probably the most serious conversation I've ever had with Cat.

"I'll protect my heart." I promise. "With a lock and key."

"Good." Cat smiles, hugging me.

I give her a fake smile, going back to my work.

My heart's protected with a lock and key.

But I think Erin's snatched the key away already.

.

..

….

**A/N: He's got her heart already! Bad things will happen from now on! Watch out Tori…..watch out. That's my only advice.**

**Sorry for lack of updates.**

**I love you guys.**

**Goodnight.**

**(It's 1am when I'm posting this chapter.)**

**So I guess I'll say good morning.**

**Ohaiyo in Japanese.**

**Yay.**

**Ok, Ohaiyo and Oyasumi!**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
